Party hard, don't stop
by ZeCraig
Summary: What happens if Clyde and his friends wanted to get Craig all wasted up? They wanted to see if he will change or be the same as a boring asswipe. Cryde slash with others as well but only little things! Rated M for language and later on the chapter.
1. The warm up

*Title: Party hard, don't stop.

*South Park

*Pairing: CraigXClyde - Cryde. (YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)

*Rated M for Strong Language – Alcohol – Drugs – Violence and Sexual themes

*An OOC when they're drunk.

*English is not my native language.

**First off, hello everybody! :D I really hope you won't complain over the mistakes, I already warned you that english is not my Native language. I tried my best over writing this Fanfiction so be nice :3**

* * *

There was the 18 year old kid, the tallest teen in South Park who was looking at one of his childhood friends. He wore blue hue with a yellow puffy-ball on top of it. He wore blue jacket and black jeans. His face was blank, not showing any emotion as usual. He opened his mouth, letting a word ''No.'' out. ''Oh come on, my man! My party is gonna be big! Everyone's going! Even the hottest girl in South Park! Bebe!'' ''I said no.'' He kept answering ''no'' no matter how his childhood friend tried to impress him with every girls in town, calling their names. But the tall boy wasn't very interested in girls. Sure he had crush on Red but that was 8-9 years ago. He walked away from his childhood friend, not waving or saying goodbye as usual. ''Oh come on Craig! Craig! Clyde will be disappointed!'' The young black boy tried once more but Craig didn't stopped at all and didn't looked back. He just lit his cigarette and kept walking.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the tall boy's door. He groaned while sitting up from his bed. He put his hat on and walked to the door, once he opened it, his eye widened. There was a boy with red jacket and blue scarf. He was soaking wet, not looked so happy. Craig quickly noticed it had been raining, it was getting into spring. He didn't say anything but only looked at his childhood friend, actually, a best friend. They had been friends since they were kids, and Craig never ever seen his best friend like this. ''You're not coming to the party, Craig? Why? Beers and everything will be free, even kisses from girls and stuff!'' The shorter guy came inside without Craig's permission but he let him in anyways. He closed the door and walked to the closet. He doesn't want his friend wetting everything up with his soaking wet clothes. He threw a towel at his face when the shorter guy tried to talk. He just tossed it aside around the room and he looked so upset. ''Clyde, I don't give a shit about that stupid party.'' Clyde sighed deeply and sat down to Craig's bed, pouted childishly. He only showed his childishness to Craig since he knew it always worked… Well… Sometimes…

Craig sighed, walked to his bed and sat next to his best friend. He hated that pout, he really do but he just can't tell his best friend to stop doing that. Instead of shouting him, he lifted his hand next to his best friend's lips, wiggled his pinky a bit when his best friend didn't wished to look at it. That worked, his best friend looked to his pinky and smiled lowly. He bit it lowly and his smile appeared to a grin. Tucker always loved it when his friend pouted then got happy all of the sudden. But his grin disappeared then looked to Craig after letting go of Craig's finger. ''Come on, Craig… It would be boring without you.'' Clyde's eyes gotten a bit upset, it was always boring without him indeed. ''Wouldn't it be better? Nice and boring, just the way I like it.'' Clyde looked down when Craig answered him. He knew he couldn't force him into it and that was the end of asking him. He sighed deeply and putted his hands to his jaw. Craig took the towel then putted it to Clyde's hairs, dried the wet off with the towel. Clyde didn't spoke at all, but just looking at the ground. Craig sighed very low, kept drying Clyde's hairs then dropped the towel down.

''I'm not going and that's it, Clyde.'' His voice was deep as usual. Clyde looked to his best friend then jumped on him, pinning him down. ''Tell me you're going!'' Clyde said grinning, closing his eyes while he had a huge grin. Craig grinned lowly; breaking the pin then wrapped his arm around Clyde's neck. He was much stronger than the most guys at South Park. Once he had taken 6th graders down when they were 4th grade. Only Tweek had giving Craig a hard time but they became friends after it. He kept pinning Clyde, but Clyde was struggling. ''Say: 'You are my best friend in the whole world and no one will ever replace you.' Say it now.'' Craig was enjoying this. They had been doing it when they turned 13, showing who the boss was. Clyde was still grinning, coughed a bit. The pin didn't choked Clyde but enough to let him struggle. ''Ah fuck… You are my best friend in the whole world and no one will ever replace you...!'' Clyde repeated how Craig wanted him to say, but it wasn't done yet. ''Good, now say: ''I love you so much my bestest friend.'' and if you don't, I will keep this forever until you pass out.'' Clyde chuckled lowly, kept struggling. ''I love you so much my bestest friend!'' Clyde putted his hand to Craig's well muscled arm. ''Good and say what you always say.'' Craig grinned bigly, wanted to hear his favorite part. ''N-No!'' Clyde tried to pull Craig's arm off of him, wanted to get free. ''Say it!'' ''Urgh… I'm a pussy.'' ''Louder!'' ''I'm a pussy!'' Once Clyde said it, Craig let go of his best friend.

''You know what? I'll stay here with you when there's a party.'' Clyde sat down once he was released. Craig sat too, looked to his best friend. He didn't say anything but only looking at him. ''I don't want you to stay here all alone while others have fun.'' Clyde looked behind and smiled big at Craig, he never wanted his best friend to be alone while every of their same age were going to Token's party. Craig sighed very deeply, but his face was blank as usual.

*11.24 pm*

''Eeey! Welcome to my party Stan and Kyle! Come on in!'' Token pulled Kyle and Stan inside. The music was in the air, so loud and it was Metallica. Kyle and Stan grinned widely when they saw Kenny. He was partying hard and checking on Bebe with other men also. They wanted to score the dancing Babe Bebe. Her breasts were large and her buttock was huge! Kenny must have thought he wanted to bang her hardcore from behind. Stan walked up to Kenny and wrapped his arm around Kenny's shoulder. ''Hey dude! Ready for loosin' up?!'' Stan shouted because of the music. Kenny nodded and wrapped his arm around Stan's waist and pointed at Bebe. ''A HOT BITCH!'' Kenny laughed loud, patted Stan's stomach. Stan knew Kenny wanted to hook up with Bebe since they turned 18 but Bebe had a boyfriend. Stan laughed with Kenny then looked to his right. There was Clyde who was looking at a bottle of Vodka, he looked so thoughtful. Stan patted Kenny's shoulder and walked up to Clyde.

''Yo! Cly, 'zup?!'' Clyde looked to Stan and smiled bigly.

''Chilling! Dude, where's Kyle and Cartman?!''

''They're somewhere around here! Kyle is around and Cartman's here?! If he is, he's probably over the food!'' Stan said grinning widely. He enjoyed mocking Cartman as usual. He was the fattest asshole in their age. Clyde laughed with Stan but again, looked to the Vodka bottle. ''Dude! Something in your mind?!'' Stan asked again, wrapped his arm around Clyde's shoulder. ''Yeah! I was wondering how to get Craig loosing up! I never seen him that drunk but only a little!'' Clyde sighed lowly but Stan felt it. He was also curious how Craig would be if he's so wasted. He just hoped he wouldn't be the same boring asswipe person who keeps flipping everyone off who talk shit to him. ''Ask him to have shots with you and cheer for what you guys like in one shot! When it gets second, cheer for something you guys like again! Also the third and stuff! I'll look around for a tough guy who drinks lots and tried to get him into a competition!'' Stan walked away from Clyde after he asked him to let Craig cheer with him. Clyde waved at Craig, who was not enjoying the party and he had forced himself to go with Clyde since Clyde was being a cry-fucking-baby. Craig walked to his friend and shouted ''WHAT?!'' out pretty loud since the music turned on more. Token's home was a bit far away from the town, so cops were not the ones they should be worry about.

''Let's have shots man!'' Clyde spoke up a bit, but louder after he had a talk with Stan.

''… WHAT?!''

''Let's have shots!''

''WHAT?! SPEAK UP, DONOVAN!'' Craig's face looked irritated, that wasn't a good one. Clyde sighed and opened his mouth. ''LET'S HAVE SHO- Oh fuck it.'' He took two shot-glasses and one bottle of Vodka and dragged Craig outside upstairs. They got inside Token's room which was empty, no sexing. They closed the door but they could hear all shouting and whoowing for the party, the music was still loud. ''I said: Let's have shots!'' Clyde smiled bigly and putted the shot-glasses to the small table. Craig's left eye-brow lifted which was a good sign. As Clyde poured Vodka down, they took their glasses. ''To Red Racer!'' Clyde said happily. They clang their glasses together and drank their Vodka. Clyde opened his mouth and breathes out. It was always such a very minty strong shit but Craig didn't showed any motion for it but only said ''Fuck.'' Clyde poured Vodka once more to their classes. ''To pathetic Taco Bells.'' Craig spoke up. Clyde giggled then agreed. ''To Taco bells!'' They drank once more. Clyde coughed and laughed. It was getting all minty all around his mouth and he could feel hot because of the alcohol rushing up inside his blood. ''2 more?'' Clyde asked happily and he was smiling bigly as usual, showing he don't want to get disappointed. Craig shrugged and poured Vodka down to glasses himself. He lifted the glass while Clyde did the same. ''To hot chicks!'' Clyde said happily and clang his glass to Craig's. He agreed then drank once more. Craig let out a low exhale, feeling the mint finally. Clyde patted his own cheeks then poured once more. ''OK. To uuuh… To….'' Clyde looked to Craig, smiled lowly. ''To Stripe, man.'' He said. Craig chuckled lowly, lifting his glass up. ''Yeah, to Stripe.'' They drank once more then put them down to the table.

''Ready for the party? You look handsome and I'm sure ladies will come after you!'' Clyde patted Craig's shoulder, praise him a bit to make the party look a bit more positive. But that failed completely. ''I don't fuck everyone like McCormdick. And you think I look handsome, fag?'' Craig smirked in the corner of his lips. Clyde smiled shyly. ''I was just trying to praise you, honey.'' Clyde playfully putted his hand down to Craig's butt and patted it lowly. ''Get that hand off of me, or I swear to god, I'll beat the hell out of you, sweety.'' Clyde took the vodka and smacked Craig's butt hard and quickly ran outside laughing. Craig followed behind him and pinned him. He was also a fast runner, sure Clyde loves football and he runs a lot but he just can't get how his friend was faster, probably because Craig had long legs and the tallest of their friends. He had been pinning Clyde while they go downstairs. Clyde was laughing while trying to get off of Craig's arms. The music had changed into Lmfao – Party Rock Anthem. It made Clyde dance a bit; Craig only followed the rhythm with his fingertips. He let go of Clyde and told him it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Stan was making out with his girlfriend Wendy while dancing with her. Clyde smiled over them then drank his Cider while looked for other girls who were single and who were looking for a partner for a dance. He only saw two girls dancing sexily and they were looking at one person. Clyde looked over who they were staring at. It was Craig and he wasn't impressed by them or just don't care. He wasn't looking at them but only smoking his cigarette and took a sip from Diet Cola. Clyde rolled his eyes and looked to Stan. He walked there and interrupted the make-out. ''Dude! Craig's drinking Cola!'' He shouted. Stan looked around to find Craig and he bursted into laughter. ''Shit! I gotta find a drinker for him!'' Stan kissed his girlfriends once more and told her that he will be back.

* * *

''Hell no. I'm not doing this shit.'' Craig walked away from the kitchen. There were 10 shots on the table each on the corners. A Goth kid supposed to be his rival but turned out he wasn't amused. ''Wuss.'' The Goth kid with red striped haired smirked amusedly. Craig stopped when he heard that word. He looked behind and walked to the table. He looked at the Goth kid's eyes deeply, narrowing his eyes. He was ready to go. Once Token gave the signal, they drank their 10 different shots real quick but with every different taste, they would exhale hardly then go for the other. Craig nearly stopped but his friends kept cheering for him, told him not to stop. So does the Goth kid's friends. Craig finished his 5th glass but the other had already finished his 7th glass but he was getting real dizzy of the strong smell. Craig hated loosing. He drank his 5 bottles up real quick and exhaled deeply. He looked to the Goth kid, who had his mouth hung open and looking at Craig. He was about to finish his 9th glass. ''Craig is the winner! Never mess with Craig fucking Tucker!'' Token lifted Craig's arm up, whoowing. The others clapped and whoows along with Token. Craig was panting and feeling so hot. Alcohol mixture was all around his stomach. He felt like he needed to throw up but not in front of everybody. He grinned widely then got outside from the kitchen. He felt dizzy and he was going in a wrong direction while he tried to go to the bathroom, his legs were messing him up. He pumped up to someone. He looked where he pumped up into. It was Cartman and he was smiling wide. ''What's up, Fucker?!'' Cartman seemed nice and slow. Craig only tried hard to push himself away from Cartman but he was still failing. He groaned and finally pushes him off of Cartman. ''I'm fucking wasted and I gotta take a fucking piss so… See ya around, fatass!'' Craig shouted and walked upstairs. He thought the other bathroom wouldn't be busy as much as the downstairs bathroom. He tried to open the door but he was too wasted. Or his body couldn't obey him, he wasn't good at it at all since his body was being pain in the ass. ''Need help with that, Tucker?'' He looked behind where he heard a voice. It was Kenny. He looked away from him, kept trying to open the door.

''Here!'' Kenny opened the door and Craig fell down to the floor all of the sudden. Kenny chuckled and got him up. ''You're so wasted, aren't ya?'' Kenny helped Craig getting into the shiny toilet. ''Fuck off, McKormick!'' Craig tried to kneel down in front of the Toilet but Kenny pulled him up and roughly pushed him to the wall. ''I fucking always wanted suck you off and kiss your fucking lips, Tucker!'' Kenny got close to Craig's face with his own, but Craig gagged lowly. ''S-Seriously, fuck off…!'' Craig tried to push Kenny away but he was getting weak and getting hotter. ''If you kiss me and let me suck your god damn cock.'' ''Ke-Kenny! Seriously! Ge-!'' Before he could finish his words, he threw up besides the toilet. Kenny laughed, punched Craig's stomach to let him throw up more.

Craig coughed after he finished throwing up and looked to Kenny. ''I will beat the shit out of you if you do what you want with me!''

''I don't really care if you beat me up for it. I'll just say you do it because you have bad habit while drunk and they won't be around you anymore. I know you will be embarrassed to tell the truth, fucking Tucker!'' Craig couldn't argue with that but he had good thought to threat him.

''I will beat you to death, McKormick! I swear!'' Craig leaned close to Kenny's face, their foreheads were pressed together.

''I'm not afraid of that shit. And we will see if you can actually kill me!'' Kenny pulled Craig down to the ground and got on top of him. He pressed his lips roughly to Craig's lips, not caring of the alcohol puke taste of Craig's mouth. He would force him with everything. He grabbed his crotch hard and squeezed it. Craig groaned of the touch, tried to push Kenny off of him but he was still weak of alcohol. He gave in and let Kenny do what he wanted, just wanted to get this shit over with. Kenny stopped then looked to Craig's eyes. ''You're such a pussy!'' Kenny got up, helping Craig up also. He didn't wish to suck off the weak side of Tucker, but the real side. Craig groaned and pushed Kenny to the wall. ''Don't ever call me that again, McKormick!'' ''Or what?'' Kenny smirked evilly, enjoying the personal of his rival. ''I believe that's not your only threat, Tucker. I dislike hearing things twice.''

''I can kill your little fucking sister.''

''If you do, you will let your little sister hate you forever.'' Kenny was defensive over his little sister, he loved her deeply. Craig groaned, smacked Kenny hard to the wall. ''I swear!'' His face got closer to Kenny's; he punched the wall hard, enough to let his fingers popped.

''Hey, wow-wow! What's going on, Craig?!'' A very familiar voice appeared, Craig looked over his friend. It was Clyde who looked worried. ''This fucker tried to fucking rape me…!'' Craig looked away after he said it low. Clyde kept silent then bursted into laugh. He didn't believe it since he knew Kenny had no chance against Craig. Kenny smirked, he was winning against Craig. Craig growled and let go of Kenny and walked outside, pushed Clyde with his shoulder when he walked passed him. Clyde looked to Kenny, lifted his armed up. ''What's with him?'' Clyde asked. Kenny pointed at the vomit and nodded. ''Yep. He's bad with drinking.'' Kenny smiled over Clyde who gave an ''oh'' word. ''There were 10 different shots so, that must be the point.'' Clyde smiled and walked inside the restroom, he had to piss like badly. ''If you don't want to hear me singing while peeing, you can walk outside.'' Clyde said happily, Kenny shrugged then pulled some toilet paper and cleaned up Craig's vomit. He wasn't very interested in Clyde's goofy personal but his look was nice enough. After he cleaned it, he asked Clyde if he needed help. Clyde just shook his head as no while singing some Party Music. Kenny grinned widely then walked to the toilet.

* * *

On the other hand, Craig was sitting on the couch and rejected every girl who invited him to dance. He was just sitting there and staring at his glass. He wasn't sure if he should drink more or not. Kenny's words may be true; he might be the bad influenza to other people. He knew he was a trouble maker when they were kids and that might return if he drank more. But he was feeling weird, he was smiling a bit. It was the alcohol which made him who he wasn't. He looked around and sipped his glass a bit. Once he saw Kevin walking in to the house, he howled like Chubaka from Star Wars. Stan was sitting next to Craig with Kyle and they looked at themselves then started to laugh. This new Craig was hilarious. They never imagined him he would do such howl like in Star Wars. Kevin looked to Craig and pointed at him. ''Craig, my bud! How ya doing?!'' He walked up to Craig and sit on his lap. Craig wished to push Kevin away but his arm only rested on Kevin's back. ''What's up, bro?!'' Craig smiled, giving Kevin a hug. Kevin returned the hug and drank his sprit. Stan and Kyle were laughing hard, breathless over their laughter. ''Where's your best buddy, Tucker?!'' Kevin shouted over the music, getting his face close to Craig, wishing to hear him loud and clear. ''He went to Rue-restroom!'' Craig shouted back, drank his glass of Tequila again. ''No wonder he's not around you, bro! Let's take shots, dude! I got Jack Daniels!'' Kevin showed his Jack Daniels and kissed it deeply with a sound. Craig stood up, letting Kevin clung on his torso and walked up to the kitchen. There weren't lots of people but only the Goths who were drinking vodka and laughing. They weren't negative all the time. Kevin let go of Tucker's tall body and sat the glasses down to the table. They got few shots and talked about Star Wars episodes. Kevin was still the geek over Star Wars, he hadn't really changed.

''Dude! I gotta tell you something but not because I'm wasted!'' The Star Wars geek got close to Tucker, pulling him down to borrow his ear for moments. ''I always wanted to try something new, you know?! Like kissing the same gender!'' Kevin smiled bigly and let go of Tucker who was drinking his Tequila. He only nodded and exhaled when he finished his glass. ''Go for it, man!'' Tucker said, raised his empty glass. ''OK!'' Said Kevin and dragged Craig outside.

He let his tall ass friend sat down to the bench and kissed him. It wasn't long but Tucker wasn't keeping up. It was twice that he had been kissed by men. He wasn't sure if he should punch the hell out of Kevin or just let him finish. He shook his head, feeling real dizzy. ''W-What about others, man? I'm sure they won't give a shit if you kiss them!'' Tucker swallowed lowly, not sure if he should just walk away from Kevin but he had been around a bit and they had talked over chat rooms more than others. They usually chat about girls, who would be great to fuck. ''Naw man! I just trust you most since I know you better than others except from Token and Clyde! Also Jimmy and Tweek!'' Kevin smiled and pressed his lips on Craig's again. Craig shrugged. I mean… It was just a kiss, right? A kiss wouldn't kill him but being sucked by a guy will die who caused it. He was kissing back sloppily since he was too wasted to keep up. ''Dude, I thought you would be better!'' ''I'm trying my best! Trust me!'' Craig smiled and stood up, stood tall next to Kevin. He pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't control his body even his mind was rejecting everything. He just kissed him deeply, letting his friend to have a memory he wouldn't forget when he got drunk. He broke the kiss and took a cigarette then lit it.

''Sheet, dun tell me you pussies are fags.'' Once they heard French accent, they looked over. It was Christopher. Ze Mole. Kevin gasped and walked to Ze Mole who wasn't amused. ''Dude! Don't tell anyone! We just tried something stupid since we were ordered by… by Kenny for beers!'' Tucker wasn't sure what Kevin was talking about but he immediately agreed when he found out it was an excuse. ''What's up, The Mole?'' Craig raised his glass at Christopher. ''Good.'' ''Come inside and everyone will be happy to see you even they had seen you just once!'' Kevin dragged Christopher inside. Craig examined Christopher's expression, he didn't look happy and it looked like he could kill Kevin in any seconds. He quickly ran up to them and pushed them inside the house. ''Yo! Everyone! Guess who's here?!'' Kevin shouted but no one looked there. Craig whistled pretty loud and everyone looked to them. ''ZE MOLE IS HERE!'' Craig yelled. Everyone cheered and walked up to them. Craig just walked away, hoping he won't be kissed by Kevin again after he gave him a bit just to remember how it felt like. He sat down to the table which was on the kitchen.

* * *

**OK. That's it for now! X3 I hope you guys will review who read this! :D**


	2. Loosing up

*1.05 am*

Clyde walked downstairs and wrapping his arm around Kenny's shoulder. They were laughing over something. Once they sat down to the couch, they clang their glasses together and took sips from their glasses. Lmfao music was up again, this time was the sexy thing. It was ''Sexy and I know it'' Kenny and Clyde looked to themselves then smiled bigly. They toss their clothes off and got on top of the table and humped to the air. Girls cheered and boys laughed. Bebe cheered most for their crotches. Only their boxers were on their lap and they were shirtless, girls could see how their cocks wiggled and it was their favorite view. Once Craig saw it, he just lifted his other eye-brow up, looking at them dancing. Two girls got up and danced with them. Clyde putted his hands to girl's buttock and licked her neck. She was mostly into his cock and look but not his personal.

Craig just looked at them both and he didn't like that girl. Her make-up was thick and her body was showing, even her thong was showing widely. Craig sighed, not wanted to let Clyde have a sex-disease and walked up to him. He putted his head around Clyde's legs in between and lifted him up. Clyde smiled bigly and laughed. Craig smiled but he could feel Clyde's cock around his neck a bit but that wasn't important at all. He just wanted Clyde to have fun as a good friend. Kenny was also lifted by Stan and Kyle. Kenny laughed as a girl he was dancing with was lifted up too. They kissed deeply but Kenny was dirtier than that girl.

Craig walked to the kitchen and putted Clyde down to the table. ''Clyde… Don't mess with girls you don't know. They might have some kind of disease, you know?'' Craig drank all of his Vodka then there was it. He chuckled and walked to the wall then leaned against it. He was losing his balance over the alcohol. Clyde sat next to Craig and patted his leg, kept patting it. ''You're always taking care of me… You're a real pal, Craig. And I have something to tell you about Red!'' Craig sat next to Clyde, chuckled lowly. He was into Red again. ''Does she ask about me?'' Craig looked to his friend, wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. ''Yeah! She kept asking about you, man! She said she wanted to buy cigarettes but I guess she wanted more than that.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, she also wanted to get your Vodka.''

''… Does she ask about my cock?'' Craig looked to Clyde, looked a bit annoyed.

''What? Uuh. No.''

''Does she ask if I'm single?''

''No…'' Craig groaned and pressed his head against the wall, sighed deeply. He was getting a bit lonely at this point. He wanted someone to ask about him now, like… badly! Yes, very badly! He wanted to bang one girl someone he knew as hard as he can then leave her be. He drank his vodka more, actually all of it then stood up. He tried to walked to the living room but his hand never left the wall, using is as a support. He looked to the dancing area and looked around. He saw Red with Christopher but he doesn't look amused by her presence, he would push her off who tried to kiss him. ''Beetch, stay zhe fuck avay from me!'' Craig groaned lowly, looked away from them. He sat down to the couch, closed his eyes for a second and he lost his mind.

*1.35 am*

''Oh come on Craig! Help Christophe with this shit!''

''Fine…!''

*1.51 am*

''You OK, Craig? I'm done with your wounds.''

''They hit like girls. Like you, Clyde.''

''But I still can't believe you ki-''

*2.15 am*

''Great fight, Tucker.'' Once he looked to the France bitch, he chuckled. ''Sure, Christophe.'' ''You zure you don' need anyzhing?'' Ze mole leaned against the wall, exactly next to Craig. Craig shook his head, sipped his beer lowly. ''No. I help friends, that's all.'' Craig sniffed lowly, sipped his beer again. ''I can offer you a hot chick though. She will love your wounds, Christophe.'' Craig looked to Bebe, pointing at her. ''She would love you a lot. But be warned, she hate small cocks. She tried to hook up with me after she somehow heard about mine but I don't like her… she was not smart so...'' Craig stayed silent when he noticed Christophe wasn't into this shit. ''Who's your type?'' Craig looked to Christophe; he was so dizzy so he had to get close to him. The French-guy got close too, grinned. ''Zomeone like you iz my type, only if you veren't a guy.'' Christophe spoke next to Craig's ear, he was still grinning. ''I know one who's tough but she's swallowed in pain.'' ''Ah, juz zhe way I like it. Zhow me her.'' Craig nodded, walked to the kitchen, knowing where they would hang out again. ''There she is.'' He pointed at the Goth girl and walked away from the kitchen.

*3.24 am*

Craig groaned lowly. Someone was playing with his lips, as soon as he opened his eyes; he pushed the girl off of him. He walked out from the restroom and he could hear the girl whined and called him a jerk. She was probably from Raisins who only cared about the money. He got tired of losing his mind but he didn't wish to stop drinking. He walked downstairs and he saw Clyde dancing with Bebe. He smiled lowly and sat down to the couch, next to Francis and closed his eyes. ''COCK!'' He suddenly heard someone familiar; he snapped his eyes open and looked where he heard it. There was the blond boy who was holding a beer and he looked stressed. He smiled and walked up to the blond boy. ''Hey Thomas! How is ya this night?'' Craig patted Thomas' shoulder softly, not wanted to startle him. ''I'm fine, thank SHIT! You! And you?'' He was still the same, so cool as Craig thought. ''I'm fine!'' Craig answered smiling. They talked in minutes, smiling and once Thomas got tipsy, he calmed a bit down but he was still swearing randomly.

*3.45 am*

Craig found himself on Token's bed, lying peacefully. He looked around, he was alone. He sat up and groaned deeply. He decided not to drink more alcohol. ''Cocksucker!'' He looked to Token's bathroom, eyes widened a bit. Thomas walked out and sat next to Craig, he was still holding that beer and it wasn't empty yet. ''Wait… What are we doing here again…?'' Craig asked lowly, looking at Thomas. ''You said you wanted to FUCKING ASSHOLE! Relax and S-SHIT! Stay away from losers and play a game with COCKSUCKING! me.'' Thomas replied, cocked his head a bit and covered his mouth, not wanted to say anything more. Craig looked to the television, it was on and the game was also on. ''Oh… Right.'' He didn't remember he told him that. He took the controller and started to play with Thomas. Thomas would randomly talk shit while playing the game with Craig but he would only smile over it.

The door slammed opened and they looked to it. It was Clyde and Bebe who were kissing deeply while walking to the bed. Craig ignored them and looked back to the screen, a bit annoyed by their horny asses. ''Oh, hey guys! Would you guys please get out while we make love?'' Clyde's words were a but slobby, probably because he was still kissing Bebe. ''If you want to make love, then do it on the restroom.'' Craig spoke, un-amused. ''Oh come on! They were full!'' Clyde's voice had got back to normal. ''No.'' Craig spoke again, kept playing the game. Now he wished to punch the hell out of Bebe… Wait… Why was it Bebe? Wasn't supposed to be Clyde…?

''Urg, forget it!'' Bebe stomped outside angrily, probably bitching. ''She must have her period.'' Craig grinned widely and chuckled lowly. ''Yeah, I wouldn't ASS-LICKER! Mind them being here and hook up COCK!'' Thomas jumped up when he finally beat Craig on the game. Clyde groaned and sat on the bed. ''Craig… You always let me dumb girls! Everytime!'' He complained while rolling around the bed. Craig rolled his eyes then looked to the scores. He didn't wish to answer since he had no thoughts for it. He only drank his Vodka

*2.25 pm*

Craig opened his eyes lowly and groaned. He looked around the room. He was on the living room and lying on the couch. He looked to his chest when it felt heavy. There was Clyde who was sleeping on his torso, drooling a bit. ''Clyde… Clyde! Get off of me.'' Craig shook Clyde and looked to the other couch. There was Kevin and Butters who were asleep. Butters' head was on Kevin's shoulder and he was snoring, Kevin's head was resting and Butters' head but he wasn't snoring. He also looked to the chair and there was Token with a hot girl on his lap. He was jealous of him; there was a clumsy ass on his torso, not a girl. ''Clyde! Wake the fuck up, man!'' Craig shook Clyde roughly this time. He was getting annoyed by his presence. ''Wha…?'' Clyde opened his eyes lazily, looked around. He looked up to Craig and smiled. ''Morning!'' He said and got off of Craig.

''… What happened last night?'' Craig asked while sat up. He rubbed his forehead; it was a huge headache and worst hangover ever. He wanted to end it quickly, thinking if he should drink again or not. There were many unfinished bottles of Vodkas or Tequilas. There were some beers also and he was thinking to grab one and drink again, but the day after would be also pain in the ass. ''Dude… I'm still a bit drunk…'' Clyde spoke and yawned. ''What happened to Thomas?'' Craig suddenly remembered that he spoke with Thomas and play games with him. Clyde looked to Craig and smiled. ''He was passing out so he went home.''

''Did I said bye?''

''Yeah. You hugged him.''

''I did…'' Craig groaned and leaned back to the couch more. He never hugged someone unless he was hugged by Clyde. 'I took the Vodka too far…' Craig thought for himself and groaned. He slammed his hand on his head twice, wanted to end the headache. ''I drank too much.'' Craig spoke out lowly. Clyde smiled and Craig and kissed his cheek then stood up. He walked to the restroom and locked it. Craig blinked twice, it freaked him out. Why in the fuck did Clyde kissed his cheek? He knew that wouldn't make him feel better, but worse. He looked to the door and he saw Christophe with that Goth girl. They were talking and Christophe was smiling lowly. He didn't know they could get along pretty well so far. Where they still talking from last night or did they just start again? Christophe seemed interested in that girl, and that girl was also seemed interest.

* * *

**I have no idea why I suddenly added Thomas... Probably because I miss him XD**

**If I write a yaoi fanfiction, so all of the male characters are not fags. That's my style.**

**Please tell me what you think and thanks for reading :D**

**The next Chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
